The Roots of Evil
The Roots of Evil is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fourth case of the game. It is the fourth case of Palmwood and also the fourth case in Vindigo Quarry. Plot Upon hearing about a secret facility found inside the local mines, Chief Holland quickly ordered the team to investigate as it may hide the true reason behind the Quarry's evacuation. Inside the facility, the player and Madeline encounter a burned body placed on an operation table, this way interupting the search of clues about the evacuation by starting a new murder investigation. The victim was identified as Doctor Luz Gutierrez, a scientist working on the underground laboratory. After some seeking around the crime scene, the player quickly gathered a couple of suspects including Lord Underwood, the reported drug lord, Cathy Richards, the lead scientist and Alexander Ingram, the miner that located the facility. Later, as the player and Madeline were debriefing the Chief, the suspected miner Alexander Ingram announced to the player that he spotted Nicholas Shaw, the Quarry's owner entering the underground facility. The team quickly rushed to the facility in order to interogate Nicolas but managed to lost him. After some digging inside his office, the player managed to gather two more suspects counting with Nicolas Shaw and Freda Price, a nuclear scientist. Afterwards, as the player and Madeline were staring to run out of leads, Chief Holland comes reporting that Freda Price had just given a press conference ordering the dismantlement of the operations held on the underground facility. Later, after returning to all crime scenes to gather the final clues needed to arrest Luz's killer, the player and Madeline finnaly made an arrest: the nuclear scientist Freda Pride so after confronting her with the evidence, Freda revealed that she killed Luz because Freda found out that Luz was in talks with an unknown person to use the underground facility as a drug production laboratory, and when Freda confronted her and ordered her to stop with her illegal schemes, Luz attacked Freda, however Freda managed to get the upper hand on the confront and ended injecting Luz with a syringe that contined a radioactive substance instantly killing her. In court, Judge Cook understood the situation as a self-defense case and sentenced Freda to 3 years in prison with chance of parole at 2 years. After capturing Luz's killer, the player and Madeline returned to the facility and gathered some intel about what was really happening there: they found out that a mysterious rare flower with radioactive powers was found on the Quarry in a digging operation and that Nicolas Shaw was planning to use the flower as a new power source for Palmwood, but after finding out that the radiation expelled from the flower was getting to some alarming levels, he decided that the flower would be kept safe until a safe location was found to construct the power distributor. In the precint, Chief Holland congratulated the player for handling this case with incredible caution and gave the team some time off as the mysteries of the Quarry were just getting started . Summary Victim *'Doctor Luz Gutierrez '(found with her skin burned by radiation) Murder Weapon *'Radiation' Killer *'Freda Price' Suspects Profile *The Suspect takes anti-radiation pills. *The Suspect eats canned meat. Apperance *The Suspect has an access pass. *The Suspect wears glasses. Profile *The Suspect has a dog. *The Suspect takes anti-radiation pills. *The Suspect eats canned meat. Apperance *The Suspect wears glasses. Profile *The Suspect has a dog. *The Suspect takes anti-radiation pills. Apperance *The Suspect has an access pass. Profile *The Suspect has a dog. *The Suspect takes anti-radiation pills. *The Suspect eats canned meat. Apperance *The Suspect has an access pass. *The Suspect wears glasses. Profile *The Suspect has a dog. *The Suspect takes anti-radiation pills. *The Suspect eats canned meat. Apperance *The Suspect has an access pass. Killer's Profile *The killer has a dog. *The killer takes anti-radiation pills. *The killer eats canned meat. *The killer has an access pass. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Secret Lab. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Pen, Torn Card; Victim Identified: Luz Gutierrez) *Examine Faded Pen. (Result: Name Decoded; New Suspect: Cathy Richards) *Ask Cathy Richards about the victim. *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Card with Message Restored; New Suspect: Alexander Ingram) *Ask Alexander Ingram about the card given to him by the victim. (New Crime Scene: Power Room) *Investigate Power Room. (Clues: Faded Business Card, Bloody Pills) *Examine Faded Business Card. (Result: Name Decoded; New Suspect: Lord Underwood) *Talk to Lord Underwood about his conection with the secret lab. *Examine Bloody Pills. (Result: Blood Sample Collected) *Analyze Blood Sample. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes anti-radiation pills) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; The killer has a dog) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Nicolas's Office. (Clues: Briefcase, Gift Box) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Lock Deciphered; New Suspect: Nicolas Shaw) *Ask Nicolas Shaw about the files inside the briefcase. *Examine Gift Box. (Result: Keychain Number Decoded) *Analyze Keychain Number. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Freda Price) *Ask Freda Price about her connections with the victim. *Investigate Main Power Cell. (Clues: Victim's Badge, Torn Shreds, Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Cash and Note) *Ask Lord Underwood about why he was spying on the victim. *Examine Torn Shreds. (Result: Criminal Record Restored) *Ask Alexander Ingram about his criminal record. *Analyze Victim's Badge. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats canned meat) *Go on to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Freda Price about her attempt to shut down the experiments. *Investigate Desk Drawers. (Clues: Box of Chocolates, Band of Money) *Examine Box of Chocolates. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Examine Unknown Substance. (Result: Perfume Identified) *Ask Cathy about her relationship with the victim. *Examine Band of Money. (Result: Business Logo) *Analyze Money. (12:00:00) *Ask Nicolas Shaw about the victim stealing money from him. *Investigate Test Tubes Cabinet. (Result: Broken Badge, Victim's Purse) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Bloody Badge) *Analyze Bloody Badge. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an access pass) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Bloody Skarf) *Analyze Bloody Sharf. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to The Price of Power (4/6). (1 stars) The Price of Power (4/6) *Talk to Nicolas Shaw about the underground facility. (Available at start) *Investigate Nicolas's Office. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Report) *Analyze Report. (09:00:00) *Talk to Cathy Richards about the rare radioactive flower found on the Quarry. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Secret Lab. (Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Incased Rare Flower) *Analyze Incased Rare Flower. (03:00:00) *Ask Nicolas Shaw about what he intends to do with the flower. (Reward: Scientist Jacket) *Investigate Power Room. (Available at start; Clue: Broken Machine) *Examine Broken Machine. (Result: Radiation Monitoring Device) *Analyze Radiation Monitoring Device. (09:00:00) *Confront Cathy Richards about the alarming radiation levels. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case title is a spoiler to the plot of the district, as this case marks a turning point in Vindigo Quarry's plot. Navigation Category:Vindigo Quarry